


Say Yes

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, sort of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a rather vivid dream of Lucifer. Basically a reason for me to write Samifer sex. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

Sam knew he was dreaming, and he fought it as hard as he could. He knew it was pointless, but a lifetime of hunter training wouldn't let him simply sit back and let the dream play out. 

Especially since this particular dream included Lucifer. 

It was always the same. Sam was in the middle of a crowded restaurant, surrounded by tiny tables, intimate settings for two. Every table was occupied, but the diners paid him no attention. He scanned the room, looking for a way out, but couldn't see one. Then a voice spoke, softly, by his side. 

"Sam. I'm so glad you could make it. I've missed you."

Sam turned, like he always did, and found himself gaping at Lucifer. But not the way he'd always seen Lucifer, in the helpless bodies of his vessels, but as a dimmed down version of what his angelic form must look like. His eyes were an indescribable shade of blue which sparkled with hints of green and grey. His sandy blonde hair was shorter than Sam's but slicked back in a way that reminded Sam vaguely of the 50s. He was dressed in a black tux that fit his slender frame perfectly. He was shorter than Sam, but his presence made it seem as though he were taller. 

Lucifer pulled out a chair for Sam and Sam sat, struggling against whatever held his body captive. Lucifer sank gracefully into the chair opposite, and smiled. 

"So, Sam, it's been a while. How have you been?"

Sam glared daggers at Lucifer, who smiled serenely as Sam spoke, not even paying attention to the mundane things he said. He worked his way mindlessly through what might have been called a date under other circumstances. Then suddenly, Lucifer rose and held out his hand. Sam took it, rose to his feet and smiled at Lucifer. 

Inside, he was screaming and raging. 

The dream changed then, and Sam found himself in the middle of a bedroom. The walls were a pale blue-grey color, and it was tastefully decorated with black and white prints on the walls, and a large king-sized bed against the far wall, the headboard situated between two large windows. A door swung open, and Sam turned to find Lucifer advancing on him, hair wet and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Sam swallowed hard, curling in on himself in his head, even as his body reacted to the visual stimulation. 

Lucifer, as if he could read Sam's mind, smirked and dropped the towel. Holding out his hands, he asked-

"Do you like what you see, Sam?"

Against his will, Sam whimpered. He didn't know how he knew, but if he gave in now, Lucifer would take him, and he would simply lay back and let it happen. With great effort, as if he were speaking through lips glued together, Sam spat out, 

"No."

Lucifer threw back his head and laughed. 

"Oh, Sammy, I think you do. And I also think that, no matter how hard you fight, you'll give in to this. Because deep down inside, it's something you desperately want."

Sam found himself in control of his tongue, if nothing else, and growled. Lucifer shook his head in amusement. 

"C'mon, Sam, we can't do this if you're not naked."

Sam closed his eyes in humiliation as his limbs began moving, first slipping his stylish sweater over his head and dropping it carelessly to the floor. Next he toed off his shoes and swiftly yanked off his socks. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them off along with his boxers and kicked them away, leaving him naked and, physically at least, unashamed in front of the Angel of Light. 

Lucifer raked heated eyes down Sam's frame, and Sam closed his eyes, shivering in desire and revulsion as he felt the gaze lock onto his cock, which was half-hard with desire. Sam felt a hot breath ghost past his ear, and realized Lucifer had come up behind him. 

"You say you don't want this, but your body says differently..."

Sam hissed and threw his head back as Lucifer wrapped his hand loosely around him and stroked softly but firmly. 

"Admit it, Sam. You want this. Want me to touch you, make you fall apart in my hands. All you have to do is say it, and I'll make it happen."

Sam let out an involuntary whimper. Lucifer's voice seemed to curl in his brain, breaking down his meager defenses.  
Sam was never able to change what happened next, no matter how hard he screamed inside the prison of his mind. 

"Lucifer...please..."

He didn't have to see the fallen angel to know he was smiling. 

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Suddenly, Lucifer's hands were gone, and Sam waited to wake up, as he had done numerous times in the past. It always ended that way, with Lucifer releasing him after he confessed that he did want what Lucifer was offering. He supposed it was the angel's not-so-subtle way of tell Sam that he would always give in. 

But this time, he didn't wake up. 

There was the sound of rustling fabric, and Sam knew the angel was undressing. He swallowed hard, suddenly terrified. Then Lucifer was there in front of him, and Sam locked eyes with him, desperate not to look at his naked body. Lucifer laid his hands on Sam's shoulders and kissed him gently. 

Sam's mind blanked out when he felt the soft lips on his. He could hear the blood thundering through his veins and he found to keep from drowning in whatever magic Lucifer was using on him. 

It didn't work. 

Sam found himself kissing back, his tongue tangling with the angel's, and he could faintly hear whimpers and moans, which he knew, in a disjointed way, were coming from him. 

Lucifer kept kissing Sam, reveling in the taste of red wine and something uniquely Sam. He guided Sam back, carefully, until they fell onto the bed, Lucifer straddling Sam's waist. When he shifted and their cocks came into contact, Sam moaned and Lucifer gasped. 

"Sam... I want you. Need you."

Sam gaped at the angel. He'd been sure that Lucifer was going to take him against his will, tear him open and leave him like a broken toy.   
But this, seeing Lucifer almost as needy as Sam himself felt, made him feel much more powerful. 

Without thinking, Sam wrapped his arms around Lucfier's waist and rolled, coming to rest over the angel. Lucifer gasped and broke the kiss, looking up at Sam in disbelief. Then he smiled, reaching up and under a pillow and pulled out a large tube of lubricant. 

"Do it, Sam. Hurry."

Sam's hands fumbled with the cap until it snapped open, and the poured an ample amount into his palm before tossing the tube away. He rubbed his hands together, and sucked in a deep breath as Lucifer parted his legs. Sam's fingers shakily came into contact with the most intimate part of the angel's body, and they both shivered as Sam breached him with the tip of one finger. 

"Sam... More. You can't hurt me."

Biting his lip, Sam pushed in, then swiftly added a second finger. Lucifer rolled his hips as he moaned, thrusting down onto Sam's fingers. Sam's mouth went dry, watching the angel spread out before him, practically begging for Sam's cock. Confidence rushed through Sam, and he pumped his fingers into the tight heat a few times before withdrawing his hand. Using the remainder of the sticky lube to slick his cock, he positioned himself at the entrance of Lucifer's body and pushed in. 

The feeling was like nothing Sam had ever felt. It was hot, and wet, silky and perfect. He dropped his head to Lucifer's shoulder as he slid home, and Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam. 

"Sam. Please, move. Fuck me, hard. I need it. Please."

Sam gritted his teeth and nodded, then slid out and slammed back in. Lucifer practically screamed and Sam grinned viciously, setting a punishing pace. The angel moaned and begged, and Sam loved it. He bent his lover in half, snapping his hips forward as he wrapped a hand around Lucifer's cock and stroked it roughly. It didn't take long before the dark angel was gasping out and on the verge of coming. Sam maneuvered himself so that he could keep moving but whisper into Lucifer's ear. 

"Wanted this, didn't you? My fallen angel. So pretty falling apart for me this way. Gonna come for me, my Angel of Light? C'mon, let me see you come on my cock."

Sam took his hand away from Lucifer's cock and fucked him harder. Lucifer's cries increased in volume and Sam snarled. 

"Come for me, Lucifer. Now!"

Lucifer keened, and for a moment, Sam could have sworn he saw a huge pair of wings spread out under Lucifer, the color of sunrise, enlaid with rubies, garnets, citrines and opals. Then Lucifer was coming, painting his stomach with slender ropes of sticky white. His body clamped down on Sam's cock, and Sam howled as he came deep inside Lucifer. 

Sam awoke, choking back a scream. It took him little more than a moment to realize he was in the hotel room he was sharing with Dean, in a little town in the middle of Missouri. The room was lit by a thing sliver of light from the bathroom, and it provided enough illumination for Sam to tell that Dean was still sleeping in his bed. 

Sam sighed, rubbing at his face as he lay back down under his sweat-soaked sheets. The dream had been so real, and had gone further than any other time he'd had it. Not to mention it had taken an unexpected and unbelieveable turn. 

But, as Sam closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, he slowly became aware that his body was still thrumming from the stimulation of the dream. He moaned, softly, brokenly, as his hand seemed to close around his erection without his direction. He bit his lip, trying to stifle his natural tendency to be loud, and jerked himself to completion quickly and efficiently. Then he rolled over, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks. Sleep claimed him quickly, and there were no more dreams. 

But somewhere, nearby yet too far away, Lucifer lay outside, under the stars, and reveled in his newest victory over the boy who would be his vessel.


End file.
